I Need You
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: When Addison gets a call at 3 am to tell her that their mother is dead, she must return to Connecticut to face some of her biggest demons. Ironically, she has to depend on the one person she never thought she could: her sister Trina, who has a few secrets of her own. AU;set a year after the finale with references to season 4. Addison-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know I have 2 major stories that I need to finish (I know who I want to take me home and God Laughs) and I promise I'm going to finish them. However, I have found a new obsession-Once Upon a Time, if you haven't seen that show, you should watch it. I can't really explain the concept of this story except to say that Addison and Archer have an older sister who has personality traits very similar to those of Regina Mills from OUAT; in fact, the play-by for the older Montgomery sister is the beautiful Lana Parrilla(my new girl crush). Get ready to see the Montgomery family in a way you've NEVER seen them before. I have to say that this fanfic is for my bestie bittersweetsymphony (who's probably going to hate me because the ship in this story is Jaddison) and my friend Kelly. To bittersweetsymphony for being a great friend and for getting me hooked on OUAT and to my friend Kelly, who is responsible for the character Trina Montgomery.**

**Xx**

Hartford, CT -Winter 1974

_Standing at the top of the staircase, 6 year old Addison Forbes Montgomery scuffs at the toe of her perfectly polished all black patten leather Mary Jane shoes. She's nervous, as she always is during family get together's. She may be the baby of the family, but that doesn't make her a favorite. She's broken the tradition in the Forbes family-the only 2 children rule. For 6 generations only 2 children have been born to into the Forbes family; little Addison is the first to break the tradition. First there was her sister Elizabeth KaTrina, mostly called Trina, then, there was the coveted boy, Archer Nathaniel. Those were supposed to be the only two Forbes children. Little Addison however, was the result of her mother Beatrice, mostly known as Bizzy, and her father Alistar, otherwise known as "The Captain", having one too many drinks on New Years and thus, 9 months later on a rainy night in October, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was born._

"_Stop it Addison; you'll ruin your shoes and mother will be mad" her 8 year old sister KaTrina scolds her. She can tell that Trina doesn't like her; but she's never understood why until recently. Trina hates Addison because of her relationship with their father, "The Captain". To Alistar Montgomery, his youngest daughter was the apple of his eye. In his eyes, his little "Kitten", could do no wrong. _

"_Aw, who cares what Addie does, it's not like Bizzy actually gives a crap" 7 year old Archer says _

"_She will care because people are here and you know what mother gets like when one hair on her head is out of place" Trina says_

"_Oooh, you called her mother; better not let her hear you say that" Archer teases_

"_I can say it" Trina says proudly_

"_I can say it too, I just don't like to; she's no mother to me"_

"_Archer Nathaniel, that is no way to speak about our mother!"_

"_Stop being such a suck up Trina"_

"_You take that back, I am not a suck up!"_

"_Yes you are, you're a suck up and a mini Bizzy" Archer says sticking his tongue out at his sister who in turn pushes him_

"_Alright you two, that's enough; your mother's expecting the three of you downstairs" Olga the nanny tells all 3 children as Archer and Trina head down the grand staircase, lightly shoving one another_

"_Miss Addison, aren't you going to go downstairs? You know your mother-"_

"_Doesn't like to be kept waiting; I know" the 6 year old sighs_

"_Is everything alright Addison?"_

"_I...yes Olga, everything's fine, thank you" Addison says softly before heading downstairs to join her siblings._

_The party is rather nice, until Addison over hears part of a conversation her mother is having with some of the women in her ladies auxiliary._

"_Bizzy, where on earth did your youngest child get her hair color?" One of Bizzy's snooty guests from the country club asks_

"_Oh, it's from her father's side of the family; The Captain says it's a very recessive gene; but of course it picks this generation to show up in my daughter. Do you know how hard it is to take photos for the Christmas cards with that hair?" Bizzy says, making the other ladies laugh. Suddenly, Addison rushes past them, making her way upstairs, slamming the door to her bedroom where she cries to herself._

_xx_

"_Addie, don't cry" Archer whispers to his younger sister that night _

"_But nobody likes me, not even Bizzy and, she's my mother!"_

"_I like you"_

"_You're my brother, you're supposed to like me!" Addison cries_

"_The nanny's and maids, and butlers like you"_

"_They get paid to like me!"_

"_The Captain likes you"_

"_He only likes me because..."_

"_What Addie?"_

"_Well, no, daddy said I couldn't tell anyone"_

"_What is it Addie?"_

"_Archie, can you keep a secret?"_

"_I can keep a secret!"_

"_You promise not to tell?"_

"_Promise"_

"_Not even Trina?"_

"_I wouldn't tell Trina! She's like a mini Bizzy, yuck!" Archer says, making his sister giggle_

"_Hey Archie?"_

"_Yeah Addie"_

"_How come Trina doesn't like me?"_

"_Ah, Trina doesn't like anybody, well 'cept Bizzy" Archer says with a shrug_

"_She used to like Daddy, but then she stopped"_

"_Because she's like a mini Bizzy, I told ya!" Archer says, making Addison giggle even more_

"_Archie, we shouldn't laugh at Trina; it's mean:_

"_Well, she's mean to us!"_

"_I know...I wish she was nice to me" Addison says quietly_

"_Maybe God will be nice and let Trina like you one day" Archer says _

"_I'm glad you like me Archie"_

"_Like you said, I'm your brother; I'm s'pposed to like you" Archer teases before wrapping an arm around Addison._

* * *

Los Angeles, Present Day

The sound of rumpled sheets mixed with the low hum of the waves crashing against the shore and soft moans fill the darkened bedroom Addison Forbes Montgomery shares with her husband Jake Reilly. It's 3 am and though they should both be sleeping, seeing as their shift starts in roughly 4 hours, they're currently engaged in yet another heated round of sex. She can't stop moaning, because he's doing all sorts of amazing things to her but, she has to keep quiet in order not to wake their sleeping 2 year old son Henry. She's trying to keep the moaning, and the sound of the banging headboard to a minimum, but with the way Jake is thrusting into her, she can't help but moan, just as her cell phone rings.

"Mmmm, don't answer" Jake mutters, still on top of her, still thrusting into her as he kisses her neck

"Wait, I have to answer it; it could be the hospital" Addison moans just as she looks over at the number on the caller ID

"Oh there's no way in _hell_ I am answering" Addison mutters, putting the phone down and pulling Jake closer to her. Unfortunately for Addison, whoever it was calling, decided to call back again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" the redhead groans rolling off of Jake to answer her phone

"Hello?" she practically yells into the receiver

Suddenly, she stops and her whole demeanor changes as she nods quietly while the person on the other end speaks; it's only moments after that that she hangs up the phone, suddenly staring out into space

"Addison? Honey what's wrong?"

"...That was,Trina" She manages

"Your sister?" Jake says with a confused look on her face

"Yeah" Addison nods

"What'd she want?"

"Bizzy" Addison said slowly

"What about her?"

"...She's dead"

xx

It was a shock; Bizzy was dead, the thought of was scary. Never in a million years did she think Bizzy would suddenly just drop dead; but it happened. From what Trina said, Bizzy was having dinner with the Captain when she suddenly fell dead; a heart attack. Somehow, the idea of Beatrice Forbes Montgomery suddenly dying of a heart attack didn't settle right with the youngest Montgomery child.

"Oh, honey; I'm so sorry" Jake says softly, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Jake, let go" Addison says still staring out into space

"No, I'm not letting go"

"Jake..."

"Your mother just died"

"I know; we have work in a couple of hours"

"Work?"

"Yes, you know, that thing where we save people's lives?"

"You're seriously gonna go to work after learning that your mother died?"

"Yup"

"That's not human"

"Bizzy wasn't human"

"C'mon Addison, I'm sure your mother wasn't-"

"Jake, I love you to death but shut up about Bizzy! You don't know her!"

"...O-kay"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" Addison says with a sigh as she leans forward

"It's okay, you're in shock, that's all"

"No, I'm not in shock...I'm, I'm, I'm glad" Addison whispers, finally turning to look at Jake

"Does that make me a bad person, for being glad that she's dead?"

Jake pauses for a moment, thinking of how to answer his wife; he'd only seen his now deceased mother-in-law once, when she surprisingly showed up for their wedding. Other than that, he'd barely heard anything about her; when he did, the subject seemed to upset his wife. Thinking back to his relationship with his own mother, he suddenly finds himself grateful that his mother was such a wonderful woman. Finally turning to look at his wife and seeing the pained expression on her face, he finally has an answer.

"No; Addison, it doesn't make you a bad person that you're glad your mother's dead" he tells her

"You mean that?"

"You're entitled to feel how you want to feel about her; based on the few talks we've had about her, it seems like she was-"

"She was a horrible mother" Addison whispers

"Still, she was your mother; and if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here" Jake tells her before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm glad she's dead" Addison whispers as silent tears begin to fall down her face.


	2. The Lies We Tell

**I think I'm honestly enjoying writing about the character Trina. I've been watching Lana Parrilla interviews and reading some OUAT fics to kind of, get a feel for how I want to portray Trina. So, for the most part, this fanfic is about Trina, though you'll see some of Addison's POV and Archer will come in, making random jokes and being well, Archer. The Jaddison element isn't as heavy as some of you would like, mostly because this is more family oriented; though Jake will be apart helping Addison deal with everything. Oh and even though she's dead, Bizzy's presence will be felt, via lots of flashbacks. I do hope you all enjoy.**

**Xx**

Hartford, CT 18 hours earlier

She's sitting at the dinner table with both of her parents, silently eating dinner, a weekly tradition for the world class Oncologist.

"Ingrid, dinner was lovely, thank you" Trina says politely as the older woman takes away her plate

"Thank You Miss KaTrina" Ingrid says softly before heading back into the kitchen.

"Well, mother, father, dinner was lovely; but I do think I should be going" the raven haired beauty says as she stands up.

"Leaving so soon darling?" The Captain asks his eldest daughter

"Yes, I have things I need to get done before work tomorrow" Trina says, giving her father a small smile as she walks his chair, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"Trina dear, stay; you work too much" Bizzy tells her

"Mother, I'm afraid I can't; I really have to get going"

"No, no dear I need you to stay..." Bizzy says her voice trailing off

"Mother?" Trina says, a hint of concern in her voice just as Bizzy slumps forward, falling out of her chair causing The Captain and Trina to rush to her side

"Bizzy? Come on darling wake up!" The Captain says as he checks for a pulse

"Call 911!" Trina shouts to one of the maids

"Come on mom, come on" Trina whispers as she takes over chest compressions for her father.

xx

Unfortunately, after hours of trying to save her,Beatrice Forbes Montgomery is pronounced dead at 10:02 p.m.

"Dr. Montgomery, I'm so sorry" Dr. Shaw says

"No! No! You go in there and do something!" The Captain shouts

"We did everything we could to-"

"No you didn't! You bring her back to me, do you hear me!?" The Captain shouts, instantly jumping up

"Captain! Father, Daddy stop it!" Trina says as she restrains him

"She was the love of my life" The Captain whispers before tears fall down his face .

"I know she was daddy and I'm so sorry" Trina whispers to her father, pulling him into a tight hug, allowing her a few of her own tears to fall.

Being that Bizzy was a Forbes Montgomery, there is an autopsy done almost instantly; however the results are quite shocking.

"Dr. Montgomery?" the corner calls out to Trina as she prepares to leave the hospital just after midnight.

"Yes Dr. Watson?"

"I'd like a word before you leave"

"Sure; did you get the autopsy results?"

"I did"

"And? Do you know what killed my mother?"

"...Why don't we go somewhere more private and talk"

"Dr. Watson what's going on?"

"Dr. Montgomery...Trina..."

"Yes Michael, what is it?"

"Your mother died of an overdose; suicide"

"What? No, that's, that's impossible"

"Trina, I'm sorry but, when we found several different types of pills in her system"

"What kind of pills?"

"Anti depressants, sleeping pills, pills for cancer patients..."

"Oh my God" Trina says covering her mouth

"I'm so sorry"

"Change the results"

"What?"

"You're a corner, change the results"

"I'm sorry Trina, but I can't"

"You can and you will"

"I'm a medical professional-"

"Who cheated on his MCAT to get into medical school; don't forget that you and I have a long history, Michael"

"You can't do this"

"And I can't let anyone know what really happened"

"Why don't you tell people what really happened?"

"...I can't"

"Trina, think of this as your opportunity to free yourself from your mother's grasp"

"No, I can't; she was my mother"

"Who ruined your life"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Trina, did you forget that we were almost married"

"...My mother was right, I shouldn't have married you"

"Trina, don't do this"

"Change the damn results, or else I'll go FACS and report you"

"You wouldn't do that"

"I wouldn't that, not after all we shared"

"This is my mother; she deserves to die with a upstanding legacy, not some scandal"

"You know, your mother was right about one thing"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"We wouldn't have lasted...I'm doing this, but it's not for her; I'm doing this for you" Michael says

"Thank you"

"I really do think that we could've made it Trina" he says softly, reaching out to touch her cheek

"Yeah, maybe in another life" Trina says softly before turning to leave

"I really am sorry Trina"

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

_Hartford Connecticut, 9 years ago_

"Trina dear honestly? Him? He's so common" Bizzy says to her eldest daughter as they sit in a quiet portion of the Bistro

"Mother I like him; he has potential to make a nice husband one day" the dark haired woman says before taking a sip of her wine; she's having her weekly lunch session with her mother

"Honestly dear, you don't want to end up like your sister, do you?" Bizzy says rolling her eyes

"Mother, Addison and Derek are-"

"Getting divorced"

"_What_? I thought they were happy?"

"Happy? Darling I wouldn't be happy either if I married a man with no money who was raised with 4 sisters by his widowed mother"

"Mother, Derek is a nice guy"

"He wasn't good for Addison, though I do believe she inherited her father's habit for infidelity..." Bizzy says before taking a sip of her own wine

"What do you mean?"

"Well dear, your sister was caught having sex with Mark Sloan"

"Derek's best friend?!"

"Trina, keep your voice down; the last thing I need right now is a scandal"

"Mother...why would Addison do something like that?"

"I honestly don't know; but it serves her right for not listening to me"

"So you're saying that Addison's cheating is a result of her not wanting to marry Skippy Gold?" Trina says as she stares at her mother in disbelief

"Skippy Gold-"

"Is a highly inappropriate man; he's almost as bad as Archer. He'd do nothing but hurt her with his cheating"

"Addison is good at keeping secrets; she covered for her father all those years"

"Mother, she was just a little girl"

"Who kept her father's whores a secret from me"

"It's not like you gave her much of a choice" Trina mutters

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing mother, nothing"

"Are you secretly referring to what I think you're referring to?"

"No Mother"

"Be careful dear, don't bite the hand that feeds you" Bizzy says looking Trina directly in the eyes just as the check came.

"Now why would I do that mother?" Trina says, a fake smile plastered on her face

"Why would you? You of all people should know what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you"

xx

"You know, you're the only one who's ever understood me" Trina tells Michael as they lie together in bed later that night

"That's because I'm probably the first person you've let in" Michael tells her, placing a kiss on her hand

"You're right; my sister and my brother don't understand me at all, For all my life, they've thought I was just like her" Trina says sadly

"But you're not, you just have to show them that"

"I don't know how. I mean Archer well, I don't know what to make of him" Trina says rolling her eyes

"And Addison?"

"Now see, that's where things get tricky; it's like she's shut me out of her life completely"

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"I don't know; let's see...Oh, it was back when our grandfather died, like 6 years ago"

"You haven't seen your sister in 6 years?" Michael asks, sitting up in bed

"No; she doesn't come around much"

"Does she keep in contact with anyone?"

"Archer mostly, when she can catch up with him; they've always had a strong relationship"

"So, you're telling me that your sister lives in Manhattan, which is only a couple of hours from here, and you haven't seen her in almost 6 years?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you; why's that so hard to believe?"

"Most families are-"

"We're, not like most families Michael"

"So I've noticed" he mutters

"You know what? I'm tired of talking about my family; I'm sure we could come up with something more, interesting to talk about" Trina said suggestively, running a hand up and down Michael's chest, making him grin.

* * *

_4 years Later_

"What? What are you saying? Trina! I thought you wanted to marry me!" Michael shouted as they stood in the hall of where their wedding reception was supposed to be

"I'm sorry Michael but, I can't I just can't" Trina says sadly

"Why not? Is it because of her?"

"Michael I-"

"It is, it is because of her! Trina, you have to stop letting her control your life like this"

"She's not controlling my life"

"If that's not it then what is it?!"

"It's just, it's complicated Michael"

"Complicated enough that you can't tell me?"

"Michael, please-"

"No, no tell me the truth Trina; tell me what it is that's making you say no?"

"She needs me" Trina whispered

"What could she possibly need you for that's so important?"

"She just, she needs my help, and when my mother asks something of me-"

"That woman, is going to be the reason you end up alone Trina!"

"I'm sorry Michael, I really am" Trina says honestly, tears running down her cheeks as she hands him back the engagement ring

"No, you keep it; I bought it for you"

"Michael" Trina sighs

"Just...the next man that you come across; don't let Bizzy ruin it for you. You deserve to be happy Trina" he says pressing one last kiss to her cheeks

"Goodbye Trina"

"Bye Michael"


	3. Seeds of Hatred

Los Angeles Present Day

"Sweetheart?" Jake calls out to his wife

"Honey, you've been in there for over an hour? I'm started to get worried" Jake says as he leans against the door

"I'm fine"

"Addison, are you-"

"I'm fine Jake"

"Baby-"

"Where's Henry?"

"In our bed"

"Jake" Addison groans

"What? He woke up a few moments after you got into the shower"

"What's he doing?" Addison asks as Jake chuckles

"What's so funny?" Addison calls out from over the blaring shower

"He's lounging in bed watching Yo Gaba Gabba"

"Jake! You know I hate him watching that show; it's stupid"

"Addison, he's 2, let him be a normal kid for once"

"It's not educational and you know how I feel about him being educated"

"Alright fine; sorry buddy" Jake says grabbing the remote control and changing the channel

"No!" Henry whines

"Mama doesn't like you watching that show, for whatever reason" Jake explains as Henry frowns, folding his arms

"Oh, she taught you well; your mother's the queen of being mad" Jake says just as Addison comes out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her, her wet hair sticking to her neck

Who's the queen of being mad?" Addison asks looking between her two boys

"You are"

"Oh, whatever"

"Hey, I thought you weren't ever going to come out; I was beginning to think I was going to have to use force to break down the door" Jake says as he stands in his closet, watching his wife look for something to wear before pulling out a suitcase

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to Connecticut"

"Now?"

"No, after I leave work"

"You're going in to work today?"

"Yes; I have patients to see, non surgical patients and I have to write up some consults and post op notes"

"Addison, your mother just-"

"Jake" Addison says with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her wet hair

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you"

"Yeah well, my mother was a complicated woman; I'm only going out of respect. That and if I didn't go, _Trina_ would never let me hear the end of it" Addison says as she brings the suitcase back into their bedroom, placing it on the bed.

"You want me to go grab a bag for Henry?"

"Why would Henry need a bag?"

"For the trip"

"He's not going"

"Wait what?"

"I am not taking Henry to Connecticut; do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Addison, she was his-"

"SHE WASN'T HIS ANYTHING!" Addison shouts, startling the baby, instantly cursing herself as she goes to pick him up

"Shhh, shhh, I'm sorry Henry; mama's so sorry she yelled at daddy" she tells her son, rubbing soft circles on his back until his cries are reduced to a few whimpers

"I'm sorry I yelled" Addison says to Jake after a while, leaning down to kiss a now dozing Henry on top of his head

"I get it" Jake says holding up his hand

"You've got a lot going on right now; but that doesn't mean you get to shut me out"

"Jake-"

"No just, let me finish; I've dealt with this, losing your mother before. I can help you through it"

"The difference between when you lost your mother, is that you actually loved her" Addison says angrily before taking Henry back to his room.

"Sweetheart, look I'm sorry I-" Jake starts but Addison cuts him off with a hand as she lies Henry down in his bed.

"I love you so much sweetheart" Addison whispers, pressing a kiss to her sleeping son's head before exiting his room.

Once she's outside of her room, the redhead finds himself sliding down the wall, her head in her hands

"Addison?"

"She was my mother Jake; she was my mother and, and I hated her" the redhead whispers brokenly as she looks up into her husband's eyes

"Oh, baby I'm sorry; I am so, so sorry" Jake mutters, kneeling down in front of Addison as she leans forward, grasping his shirt, letting out gut wrenching sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay honey; I'm right here" Jake says to his wife as he holds her.

xx

_Hartford, CT-1975_

Hurriedly climbing out of the Mercedes, 7 year old Addison Montgomery runs into the foyer of the Montgomery estate, running directly into her mother.

"Addison, what have I told you about running in the house" Bizzy Montgomery yells at her daughter, giving the girl an evil glare

"I...I..."

"Spit it out, whatever it is that you have to say!"

Jumping from the harshness of her mother's words, the tiny redhead finds herself clinging to her mother and crying.

"Addison stop that" Bizzy says pushing the girl away

"I'm wearing silk and I will not have you stain it with your...why are you crying anyway?" Bizzy asks curiously.

"I, I-"

"Stop your insulate sniveling and spit it out already!"

"Someone was, bullying me" Addison whimpers out just as Bizzy lets out a growl

"Forbes Montgomery's do not get bullied, do you understand me!" Bizzy says forcefully shaking the girl

"Yes Bizzy"

"If I hear that you've been bullied again, you will be in serious trouble, do you understand that Addison!"

"Yes Bizzy!"

"Good; Olga!"

"Yes Mrs. Montgomery?"

"Get her out of my sight" Bizzy says shoving Addison in the direction of the maid who quietly leads the little girl upstairs where she cries herself to sleep. The truth was that she hadn't been bullied at school but she'd witnessed her father having sex with one of the women at his office; she was fully intent on coming home and telling her mother. Now, she would help her father hide his affairs; she thought that telling her mother would make her love her. Now, she realized that nothing would make Bizzy love her.

**For the most part, this chapter will go back and forth with flashback from the past and then what's happening in the present. The majority of the flashbacks will be from Trina, though Addison and Bizzy will occasionally have flashbacks. I do thank you all for the reviews and I hope that you all enjoy Trina as much as I enjoy writing her. Again, I don't own the character. I'm just bringing her to life for my friend Kelly. **

**Xx**


	4. Secrets of the Grave

**Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter!**

Death, is a shocking thing really; it's inevitable so one would expect people to be more, prepared for it. Ironically, it is the exact opposite of that. Most people are far from prepared for death; especially when the death is so sudden. She always knew that this day would come, the day she would finally be free from Bizzy grasp. Never in a million years did she expect it to happen this way; according to the corner's report, her mother had committed suicide. No one else knew about this besides Trina, and that was how it was going to stay; apparently, she couldn't escape Bizzy, even in death.

Arriving back at the Montgomery estate well after 1 am, Trina immediately instructs the maids not to give her father anything to drink; she couldn't risk him getting alcohol poisoning and dying on her too. Once she makes sure her father is in bed, she quietly makes her way over to Bizzy's room(yes, her parents had separate bedrooms). It still looks the same; the bed is neatly made, clothes are perfectly folded, as though Bizzy would be home soon. Taking a quick glance, it would appear as if nothing were out of place. However, taking a closer look, Trina notices that everything as not as it seems. There are several bottles of pills on the nightstand, Abilify, Ambien, Ibuprofen; one prescription in particular catches her eye. It's a prescription for Adriamycin; a drug given to cancer patients. The doctor who prescribed the drug:_Trina Montgomery. _What makes this even more disturbing, the name of the prescribed patient:_Susan Grant. _

"So it is true" Trina whispers as she sits down on the side of the bed, holding the pill bottle in shock.

xx

_Martha's Vineyard, Summer 1973_

"Daddy look at me! Look daddy!" 7 year old Trina squeals happily to her father

"Very good darling! Why don't you come out and join Archer, Addison and I" The Captain says to his eldest daughter. The Montgomery children are enjoying a rare moment of fun with their father at their vacation home in Martha's Vineyard. The children had just finished the school year back in Connecticut and per tradition, they would spend one week of fun at the Vineyard before being whisked off to various activities that would keep them busy for the rest of the Summer.

"C'mon Trina!" 5 year old Addison calls out to her older sister, who has been happily splashing near the shore. Addison and Archer are natural swimmers, daring to go venture out past the shore. Trina however, is the more reserved of the 3, only daring to go deep enough so that the water came to her knees.

"Trina, don't be such a baby!" 6 year old Archer teases

"Archer, don't tease your sister; come on darling, the water's fine" The Captain says with a smile

"Are you sure daddy?" Trina says skeptically

"Nothing's going to hurt you" The Captain says

"Daddy will keep us safe, right daddy? Addison says looking up at her father

"Of course Kitten; I couldn't have anything bad happen to my little girls"

"C'mon Trina! Daddy will keep us safe!" Addison tells her sister

"Alright, I'm coming" Trina says still unsure about the idea

Soon enough Trina is venturing out into the water where her father and siblings are; Addison and Archer seemed very excited to have their big sister join in on all of the fun. However just as the water reaches her chest, a wave comes along and sends her underneath the water; instantly panicking, Trina starts to drown. The Captain immediately heads towards where his daughter is and picks her up.

"Shhh, it's alright darling, it's okay, you're safe now" The Captain say soothingly as he heads back towards the shore, Trina still clinging to him.

"Dr. Montgomery, is she aright?" Olga asks, looking quite panicked to see Trina clinging to her father and crying.

"She's alright Olga; would you mind taking her inside"

"Of course Dr. Montgomery; come on sweetheart, let's get you dressed in some warmer clothes, hmm?" Olga says soothingly as she carries the little girl inside.

Sittin in the open living room, Trina watches as her father continues to splash around in the water with Addison and Archer. Sighing heavily, she remembers something her teacher had told her "_If at first you don't succeed, try, try again"_. Standing up suddenly, Trina makes her way upstairs to the bedroom she shares with Addison. Just as she reaches the hallway where their bedroom is, she hears a strange sound. It's coming from Susan's room; Susan works for her family. She's pretty much Bizzy's assistant and probably her closest friend. Wondering what's going on, she opens the door to Susan's room; what she's shocked to find, is her mother and Susan in bed together, with no clothes on.

"Bizzy? Susan?" Trina questions, her eyes full of shock as Bizzy grabs her robe, quickly sliding it on.

"Trina-"

"No, leave me alone!" Trina says before quickly exiting the room, heading into her own room where she sits on her bed and cries for what feels like an eternity.

It's only been a few minutes since she'd seen, whatever it was that Bizzy and Susan were doing when the door to her room abruptly opens, Bizzy standing inside of it.

"Trina, darling-"

"No! Don't talk to me!" Trina says, turning her back towards Bizzy.

"Don't you dare turn away from me!" Bizzy snaps, grasping Trina's shoulders fiercely

"Stop it, you're hurting me! Stop it! Mommy stop it!"

"You listen to me! You didn't see anything happening between Susan and I, do you understand me?"Bizzy says, her grip still tight as ever on Trina's shoulders

"Because if you tell your father what you saw, I swear I will make your life a living hell, do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes"

"Good" Bizzy says with a strange smile on her face.

From that day on, Trina wasn't allowed to spend time with her father, or her siblings; she spent more of her time with Bizzy, playing only with whom Bizzy allowed her to play with, speaking only to whom Bizzy allowed her to speak. Everything Trina did from that moment on was forever controlled by Bizzy.

* * *

Sitting on the side of the bed, Trina holds the bottle of pills in her hands as tears stream down her face. Even in death Bizzy seemed to have a hold on her. She had always hoped that whenever Bizzy finally "Kicked the bucket, that she would be free from keeping her secrets; looking down at the bottle of pills, she knew that she would never fully be free of her mother. Gathering up the bottles of pills, she quickly puts them into her purse with the full intent of throwing them away. Just as she's grabbing the last bottle, she finds a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. Carefully opening it up, she reads the note.

_Trina, _

_If you're reading this, then I'm already dead and, I assume you know what really killed me. Your father and your siblings can never know the truth; no one, can ever know the truth. With Susan gone, I just don't see a reason to live. Get rid of everything, would you dear; and if people ask well, you're a clever girl, I'm sure you'll come up with something. _

_-B_

Staring down at the note in total disbelief, Trina quickly crumples the letter up as she heads out of Bizzy's room instantly running into Olga.

"Oh, Ms. Trina, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright Olga" Trina says forcing a smile

"You were-"

"I'm done up there; I think I'm going to try and get a hold of my brother and Addison"

"Do you think they'll come?"

"Addison, yes; Archer well, I can't speak for him" Trina says as she heads downstairs.

Sitting on the patio, her mind continues going over the note she had just found. It was so like Bizzy to know that she would find the note. Damn that woman, damn her. She thought that once she was dead, she would be free from keeping any more of her mother's horrible secrets; she was wrong, very wrong. Tired of carrying Bizzy's secrets around with her, she heads inside the house where there's a fire going. Making sure no one is around, she tosses the pill bottles and the note into the fire.

"Ms. Trina-"

"Oh, Olga, you scared me" Trina says as she turns around to look at the older woman. She had to be at least in her 60's or so by now; she had always secretly been Trina's favorite of the housekeepers.

"I'm sorry; is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's fine...Olga, how long have you worked for my family?"

"I've been working here since I was about 19"

"That's a long time to be working here"

"Yes it is; I actually worked for you grandmother, Mrs. Forbes"

"You did?"

"I worked for her for 2 years for coming to work for you mother"

"How, how long have you been a maid?"

"I've been a maid since I was 16"

"16?"

"Yes; I've seen quite a bit in the past 45 years, I've raised my 3 children, sent them all through college-"

"On a maid's salary?"

"Working for your family's had it perks"

"That wouldn't include keeping secrets would it?"

"More secrets than you know" Olga says giving Trina a look before turning to walk away

"Olga, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude but, now that my mother's, gone-"

"What do I plan on doing?"

"Well, yes"

"I plan on retiring; I've been a maid for 45 years Ms. Trina; I think it's time I put all of this behind me, so should you" Olga says leaving Trina to wonder exactly how much did Olga know about what went on in the Montgomery household.


End file.
